<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hiding in Plain Sight by KaylaRachille</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724675">Hiding in Plain Sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRachille/pseuds/KaylaRachille'>KaylaRachille</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ashivia Scene Fix-Its and Episode Alternate Endings [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All American (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Mistakes, Past Drug Addiction, Secrets, Strained Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRachille/pseuds/KaylaRachille</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Missing Scene from Season Three Episode Four <i>'My Mind's Playing Tricks on Me'</i>:</b> </p>
<p>Since coming back from his summer vacation Asher is hoping to spend some much-needed quality time with Olivia since he has missed her while he was gone.<br/><b><br/>Snippet from Story: </b></p>
<p> “Asher?” Olivia questions when she opens the door to find her boyfriend standing on their porch wearing a sheepish smile.</p>
<p>“Hello to you too Liv.” Asher greets with a small wave before he explains his unannounced visit. “I thought we could watch that movie that you wanted to last night.” He tells her watching her face intently as she thinks over his offer.</p>
<p>“I don’t know…” She says trailing off knowing that her breath probably still smells of the small drink of alcohol she had this morning even though she rinsed her mouth out three times with mouthwash.</p>
<p>“You really wanted to watch it last night and I’ve missed you. And I brought ice cream since I figured that you had us covered on the popcorn.” He explains holding up the brown paper bag containing the carton of her favorite ice cream that he hopes hasn’t melted too much on his drive over.<br/><b><br/>(Contains Spoilers)</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asher Adams/Olivia Baker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ashivia Scene Fix-Its and Episode Alternate Endings [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hiding in Plain Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, y'all! 😀</p>
<p>I am so excited to be back with another part of my <i>Ashivia Fix-It Series</i> and I hope it finds each of you doing well! And I want to thank you all so much for reading this series and my other stories too!</p>
<p>So, this story in this story Asher will be spending some quality time with Olivia since he has missed them being together. </p>
<p>Please enjoy it! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With her house thankfully now empty since her mom got called to a meeting with a client and Jordan is over at Simone’s Olivia makes her way over to the unlocked liquor cabinet to look over the selection to decide which bottle, she will fill up her blue <em>Beverly High</em> bottle with this time.</p>
<p>Jumping as if she’s been caught at the sound of the doorbell echoing throughout the otherwise quite house, she curses under her breath as she turns toward the front door abandoning her idea for another drink of alcohol before she hides her blue bottle away in the pantry in plain sight if anyone looked hard enough for it before she goes to answer the door hoping with each step that she can convince the unwanted visitor to go away.</p>
<p>“Asher?” Olivia questions when she opens the door to find her boyfriend standing on their porch wearing a sheepish smile.</p>
<p>“Hello to you too Liv.” Asher greets with a small wave before he explains his unannounced visit. “I thought we could watch that movie that you wanted to last night.” He tells her watching her face intently as she thinks over his offer.</p>
<p>“I don’t know…” She says trailing off knowing that her breath probably still smells of the small drink of alcohol she had this morning even though she rinsed her mouth out three times with mouthwash.</p>
<p>“You really wanted to watch it last night and I’ve missed you. And I brought ice cream since I figured that you had us covered on the popcorn.” He explains holding up the brown paper bag containing the carton of her favorite ice cream that he hopes hasn’t melted too much on his drive over.</p>
<p>“You know my weakness.” She exclaims with a playful smile taking the bag from him before she moves out of the way so that he can step aside.</p>
<p><em>Maybe Asher being here will help to distract me</em>. She thinks as she takes his hand after he closes the front door as she leads them to the living room.</p>
<p>“How about you get the movie set up and I’ll start the popcorn.” She suggests before she pulls her hand out of his. “And I’ll put the ice cream in the freezer for later.” She explains sending him a grateful smile.</p>
<p>“Sure, thing Liv.” He says with a nod as he returns her smile before he walks around the couch.</p>
<p>After putting the ice cream into the freezer which she found unsurprisingly to be her favorite flavor she walks into the pantry to get their popcorn for the movie.</p>
<p>Olivia swallows against the lump in her throat when her eyes land on the blue plastic water bottle that she knows if anyone found it, they would immediately smell the alcohol she kept hidden in there if they opened the lid.</p>
<p><em>I’m so sorry</em>. She thinks hating how she has allowed herself to once again rely on substances to help her deal with everything.</p>
<p>Hiding the bottle behind a box of <em>Raisin Bran</em> that she knows no one will be eating since it has been in the pantry since January when her dad was on a health kick before she quickly grabs a bag of popcorn before she turns off the light leaving behind her secret in the dark.</p>
<p>“Everything okay?” Asher asks when Olivia sits down next to him on the couch before sitting the heaping bowl of popcorn between them on the couch cushion.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Why?” Olivia wonders hoping that this conversation isn’t going in the direction of them having to discuss what happened over the summer again before she pops a piece of popcorn into her dry mouth.</p>
<p>“I was just wondering since we really haven’t had a chance to reconnect with each other much since I got back from vacation.” He explains holding her gaze finding her eyes shadowed with a look that he can’t quite decipher.</p>
<p>“Right. How did everything go with your mom?” She asks directing the conversation to a topic that she hopes is a happy one.</p>
<p>“It went really good.” He tells her honestly as he thinks of what else to say.</p>
<p>“But…” She wonders studying his face as fears that maybe things weren’t as good between him and his mom like she had hoped they were.</p>
<p>“No, but. It’s just going to take some getting used to. I mean I went from not having my mom in my life to having her back.” He explains knowing that the only reason he had given his mom a second chance was because Olivia had urged him to.</p>
<p>“I’m glad that she’s back in your life.” She states placing her hand on his forearm as he lets out a long breath through his nose.  </p>
<p>“Thanks, Liv,” Asher says with a small smile. “So, how was your summer?” He asks causally hopeful that this time she will tell him about her summer instead of just brushing him off by saying that it was fine.  </p>
<p>“I spent it drawing and recording podcast episodes.” She answers deciding to give him the safe explanation of what she did instead of facing the hard truth that she broke her sobriety that she had tried so hard to hold onto.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I listened to your podcast.” He tells her remembering how listening to her recorded voice always brightened his day because to him while he was listening to her podcast episodes it was like she was talking directly to him and that she was there with him.</p>
<p>“You did?” She questions honestly surprised because she was sure that he had been too busy on his vacation to listen to her podcast.  </p>
<p>“Don’t be so surprised because your podcast is amazing Liv.” He compliments feeling so proud of the inspiration that he knows she is being to so many other people through her words.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Ash.” She says blushing slightly at his words.</p>
<p>“Did you do anything else this summer?” He asks eyeing her out of his peripheral vision as he reaches for one of the waters on the table that she sat down for them.</p>
<p>There it was the question about what happened this summer that she had been trying so to avoid answering.</p>
<p>“Nope, nothing eventful.” She answers hoping that he won’t detect any of her nerves that have made their way into her wavering voice. “Did you come to talk or watch the movie?” She asks playfully with a teasing smile.  </p>
<p>“Okay. Okay, I can take a hint.” He exclaims holding up his hands in mock defense as he lets out a light chuckle deciding that for right now their more in-depth conversation about what happened over summer could wait for another day.</p>
<p>“I’m really glad you came over though Ash.” She tells him as she snuggles into his side feeling thankful for his company.</p>
<p><em>You are keeping me from drinking right now</em>. Is what she really wishes she could tell him, but she doesn’t want to reveal her secret and how badly she has messed up.</p>
<p>“Me too.” He says with a nod after he presses play on the remote before he kisses her lightly on the cheek as their turn their attention to the blue lit screen.</p>
<p>Halfway through the movie after the bowl of popcorn is now empty and has been moved to the coffee table Olivia lays her head down in Asher’s lap as he covers her with the blanket that she has been using every night as she sits up well past midnight unable to sleep because of her racing thoughts.</p>
<p>“If you’re tired, I can stop the movie, so you don’t miss it.” He tells her as he smiles down at her before he threads his fingers through her now curly hair.  </p>
<p>“No, I’m okay.” She says stifling a yawn with the back of her hand as her eyes grow heavy as his fingers gently massage her scalp.</p>
<p>“Do you want some ice cream?” He asks smiling to himself that there is no way she is going to make it five more minutes before she falls asleep.</p>
<p>“Maybe later.” She answers with her voice heavy with sleep.</p>
<p>“Sure, thing Liv.” He tells her covering her shoulder with the blanket from where it had fallen down her arm when she was trying to hide her yawn.</p>
<p><em>Thank you for coming over</em>. <em>Thank you for saving me from being alone tonight</em>. She wants to tell him, but her eyes fall shut before she gets the chance.</p>
<p>He settles back onto the couch cushions into a more comfortable position with the gnawing thought in his mind that he is missing the truth of what is going with Olivia that is seemingly hiding in plain sight.</p>
<p>“Sleep well Liv.” Asher whispers before he leans down to press a soft kiss to her temple before he pauses the movie deciding that any other night, they could finish it since he can tell by the dark circles under her eyes that she has been trying to cover with concealer that she hasn’t been sleeping.</p>
<p><em>What am I missing?</em> He wonders as he listens to her breaths even out as she falls deeper asleep as he continues to run his fingers absent-mindedly through her long hair.</p>
<p><em>I promise that whatever it is I will help you Liv</em>. He vows silently to himself and to her before pressing another soft kiss to her temple.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I would love to know what y'all thought about this story that I hope that you have enjoyed reading! &lt;3</p>
<p>If you did enjoy this part of the series, then please leave me a comment with your thoughts and/or a kudos!</p>
<p>Your guy's comments and kudos make my day and make me smile! 💛</p>
<p>P.S. Thank y'all so much for reading this series and for showing it so much love! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>